


Down the Local

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides, doesn't count if you're well mashed," Seamus concludes, crushing his mouth to Ron's once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Local

"'mnotapoofter," Ron slurs as Seamus backs him against the wall of the cubicle.

"'s alright, mate; neither am I," Seamus mutters. He kicks the door closed behind them; he relieves Ron of his Firewhiskey, taking the glass and setting it down on the cistern. The ice cubes clink against the glass; debris bobbing in a tiny ocean.

Ron, his eyes slightly unfocussed, leans against the wall. "Fuck," he breathes. "I'm off my tits."

"I know you are, mate," Seamus replies; the words are barely out of his mouth before his lips are pressed to Ron's; before their tongues meet in a desperate, sloppy wrestle.

Gasping, Ron pulls away; a strand of saliva dangles from his plush bottom lip. "Shit. You sure you're not a poof, Seamus?"

"Course not. Besides, doesn't count if you're _well_ mashed," Seamus concludes as he crushes his mouth to Ron's once more.

"Sure?" Ron mumbles into their meeting mouths; his question curling itself around Seamus' tongue.

"Course. I've done this loads of times."

Seamus leans in against Ron: "Just relax," he whispers hoarsely into Ron's ear and Ron, easing further still against the wall, closes his eyes and succumbs to Seamus' command.

As he does, Seamus nudges Ron's legs apart with his knee: Seamus is half-hard, and he grinds roughly against Ron's thigh; and, when Ron presses himself down against Seamus' gently probing knee, he cannot suppress a gratified sigh because Ron – Ron wants this too.

Seamus can feel it.

The realisation sends shivers through Seamus; it cuts through him like a winter's wind and, taking a moment to collect himself, he slows his movements: as he withdraws his knee from between Ron's legs and Ron lets out a disappointed whimper.

"Oi," he begins in protest. Seamus silences him with a deep, long kiss; he searches Ron's tongue out with his own and, as Ron's hands start to wander over Seamus' backside, he breaks the kiss, nipping Ron's bottom lip as he pulls away.

"Shay –"

"Just – just wait," Seamus says as he tugs Ron's trousers, and then his pants, down over his thighs. He takes up Ron's glass from where it rests and lifts it to his lips. Taking a sip of Firewhiskey and a mouthful of half-melted ice cubes, he holds them on his tongue; he gets to his knee. Before Ron, in his intoxicated state, can assess what it happening, Seamus wraps his lips, pink and wet, around the straining head of Ron's cock.

Ron hisses; he shudders, as Seamus bathes him in moist heat and ice cold, both alternately, and simultaneously; as he swirls his tongue and the rapidly melting ice around Ron's shaft.

"Fuck, Seamus," Ron gasps and Seamus; Seamus takes Ron deeper and deeper into his mouth; until his lips are resting flush against coarse ginger hair. As he does, Ron thrusts into him; fucking his mouth. Seamus splutters; he chokes as Ron, rocking into him with an almost dangerous abandon, hits the back of his throat.

His hands pressed flat to Ron's thighs, Seamus pushes back, releasing Ron's cock from his mouth with a small, wet _pop_.

"Shay, what –"

"Just fucking _slow down,_" he pants; a melange of melted ice, saliva, and pre-come trickles from the corner of Seamus' mouth as he speaks.

Ron nods; he offers Seamus an apologetic, lop-sided smile. Running a fumbling hand through Seamus' hair he draws him close and he truly succumbs to the lascivious persuasion of Seamus' mouth.

After all, he's not a poofter, and neither is Seamus and this; well, this doesn't count.


End file.
